assassin's bond
by BlakDawn
Summary: the assassins come to help the varden, but something is up in the command structure and the oath is just annoying  rating will go up. eventual gory killing.
1. gold equals a life lost

gold= A life lost

Chapter one

"My rates are quite…steep"

"Money is no object; I can have the cash given to you immediately"

"Who are the knifes?" pushing a piece of paper towards him, the assassin studied it carefully before looking back at the man in front of him, pointing his knife backwards he calmly, and without looking stabbed the guard behind him.

"You know I don't like being trapped"

"Of course"

"Three knifes, all with powers, one is a rider, that'll cost you triple, one is an elf, that's double, one is a dragon, that's triple. Hmm, you want them dead or captured?"

"Dead"

"I guessed that" no humour even flitted across what could be seen of the assassins face

"I will want advanced payment"

"Of course" snapping his fingers, a guard stepped out of the shadows with a heavy looking bag he set it on the table and undid the rope he pulled out the gold bars and handed it to the assassin, twirling it; he viewed it from all sides

"It seems that you have no money problems at the moment" the man before him smile slightly, even behind the face guard the assassin didn't smile

"How long have I got?"

"As soon as possible"

"A now if not sooner mission" this time the assassin did smile, it just didn't reach his eyes

"I'm assuming a non-disclosure contract?"

"Of course" pulling out the contract he laid it on the table as the assassin quickly scanned it, before drawing out his small knife and slashing the paper making the letters BD. grabbing the bag the assassin hefted it with no apparent difficulty. The man turned the contract around and studying it before rolling it up and passing it to a guard behind him, who took it and walked out the room

"Everything seems to be in order" drawing out his hand and saying

"'consider it done', hmm?" the assassin didn't shake his hand

"I never consider any job done until they lie dead at my feet" the man withdrew his hand and stepping into the shadows

"Good luck"

"I don't need luck" as he said this shadows enveloped him and he jumped from building to building, thinking deeply and letting his body carry him to his house.

AN. sorry for it being short and all that but like I said its just a test, plz review so I can make it better.


	2. waiting is boring

Thanks to:

-Vita-de-Incendia- : thx for telling me, I think I went the other way with this chapter

Rainchecker : I like to reply to reviews but I couldn't with urs as for what u said; maybe u'll just have to see.

Saryna : I'm slightly worried that I can't meet ur expectations but I'll try, as for ExA, I can't write romance and this story doesn't focus on romance

: big thx for being the first person to review assassin's bond, I can't answer how I'd want to as I'd ruin the mystery, nut expect the unexpected.

Enough of my ramblings here's chapter two.

* * *

Chapter two

feinster, assassin's guild diplomatic envoy

the guards stood to attention, not one of them moving, apart from breathing and blinking, as well as conserving energy, it also, combined with the black partial armour that covered their stomach and upper arms and the expressions made most people very scared, which was the idea, after all a scared enemy was more likely to make mistakes. The person at the centre of the different guards was the diplomatic envoy to the Varden, he was of course an assassin but also a trained negotiator, a useful skill when negotiating money for releasing a captive. His teeth were about all you could see of his face they were fairly small and slightly yellow from staining. His eyes were almost reddy-black, the rest of his face was covered by two plates that were attached to his jaw, much like the dwarves 'fist's of steel' they were roughly triangular with the other side ending near his lips, they then had a claw that pulled his lips into a grotesque smile. On his black belt he had an excellently crafted one handed sword, a bit smaller than normal and without the normal embellishments, the sword was again a deep black. Of course you couldn't actually see any of this as he was surrounded by his guards at all times.

Feinster, Nasuada's throne room.

"they say they are from the assassin's guild" she was incredulous "and how precisely can they prove that?"

"the envoy has a ring that he says was made by the durgrimst ingeitum for a 'job'"

"send for Orik and tell him the situation, when he or someone from his clan has arrived send for the envoy"

"yes ma'am"

feinster, assassin's guild diplomatic envoy

finally one of the slightly less scared guards had gone up to them and asked them if they wanted to sit down as it might be a while

"we can wait here, besides if we sat down we would spend around a second getting up and by then, well you'd be dead" all this was said in a toneless, dull, emotionless monotone.

36 minutes, 14 seconds later

"lady nasuada will see you now" they all stood and walked, almost silently, to the imposing wooden doors.

* * *

AN sorry it's so short but I want to have a think before I continue


	3. that was easy

AN

thx to:

; for reviewing both my chapters. I think I explained why it said that but if I didn't I'm sorry.

Also I tried using different POV's so plz give me feedback on that and anything else.

Chapter 3

envoy POV

walking into the claustrophobically small room he saw first of all the needlessly massive throne and on it looking rather full of herself, nasuada, next to her was the grimstnzborith, Orik, obviously their to verify the two rings he carried as dwarven. On the other side was the princess of the elves, arya, also looking full of herself, he waved his hand and his guards split to take up agreed defensive locations around the room, only then did he get a good look around the room, as he had suspected, the room was very sparse and he could detect the rustle of armour from around the room, he could only presume that it was the night-hawks keeping guard of nasuada. He slowly and carefully manoeuvred his way around the table and held out his hand for her to shake.

As the assassin came near nasuada she became slightly nervous, she like everyone else had heard about their legendary abilities in killing and then disappearing like they had never been there. The envoy however pulled out his and offered it to her for her to shake, she was slightly nervous and imagined that he would stab her in the side and then jump out of the window, so she gingerly took and shook it, he didn't as she'd feared crush her hand and stab her, but his grip was strong, in fact she could barely match it.

"hello, nasuada" the voice was slippery, much like the assassin but it was also calm and slightly uncollected, almost like he wasn't quite aware of here he was, she also noted that it was not very deep, high and wittery compared to voice of roran.

"hello...?"

"NightRise"

"nightrise" she asked incredulously, then she remembered her manners

"well Mr. nightrise" at this point he grinned, revealing slightly discoloured teeth and she frowned

"it's my jacket" he said as a way of explanation

"jacket?"

"jacket, call sign, nickname, whatever you want to call it, something that hides my name, it makes it easier"

"oh"

"oh indeed, but carry on regardless"

"well. Mr... nightrise, you have come to the Varden in the capacity of a diplomatic envoy from the assassins guild, while we have no reason to doubt your claim we would just like Orik to look at these rings"

"certainly, he pulled off a band of silvery metal with the emblem of the assassins guild, two daggers stained in blood and pulled anther, this time the band was of pure black and the emblem was slightly larger, he put them on the table and Orik picked up the first and took a good look at it

"well...the metal is almost certainly _heimcalvors_ and the emblem is that of the assassins guild, just a minute" he called one of his guards and talked in a low tone for a second before the other dwarf nodded and walked into the warren of passages, he came back in just under a minute with what looked like a circular piece of glass set in a band of metal, Orik took it and held it over the inside of ring before nodding and handing the piece of glass back to the dwarf "it also has the clan crest of the durgrimst ingeitum so that proves that one is from us, the other, however well I have never" "that's elven" arya came into the conversation " the metal is brightsteel and the crest is of elven make" she turned on the envoy "how did you get the brightsteel?" "rhunon, how else?" "but then, why did she give it to you?" "one of our elven assassin's did a 'job' for her" "elven?" in a flash she had pinned him against the wall, of course he hadn't been stock still for that but elves are really fast versus humans no matter what training, but instead of the usual getting scared by the immortal warrior that wants to kill me, he smiled and in the blink of an eye he was back on the the other side of the table and she was slumped on the floor with blood poring out of a stab wound in her side. Eragon rushed to her side and began healing the wound with a quick spell before advancing on the envoy with brisingr drawn, the envoy smiled and drew his own jet black sword, just before he could Eragon lunged at him with unnatural speed, the envoy stepped to one side but Eragons had expected that and brought his sword around intending to take his head off, by this time the envoy had drew his sword and brought it down on brisingr and used it as a springboard to jump over Eragon before twirling around but brisingr was there to stop it, the envoy's sword, no matter how good was not strong enough against a rider's sword so he hit it and twirled around again and ducking at the same time, then doing something very low, hitting Eragon in the groin this had an immediate effect on Eragon, he was used to having armour on and so the feeling immediately overpowered him, he fell to the floor and almost lost his grip on brisingr, the envoy stood up and pointed his sword at Eragon's neck and smiled again, with a sharp wave of his other hand the guards came over and picked him up

"do not...tempt me child, stand before us and you will die" the other people stood in shock, except for the night-hawks, who charged froward weapons drawn, ready to destroy those Theresa dared attack Eragon Shadeslayer

"fire at will" the guards turned on the spot and daggers shot out of their sleeves killing 5 of the nighthawks instantly, the others came down in a flurry of intricate swordplay. The envoy stood up and eyed the nighthawks dispassionately before turning to Nasuada

"well, it looks like you need new guards"

AN if Arya is OOC I'm sorry but this chapter wrote itself, I hope this is the sort of action you want, I know that the daggers are from assassin's creed but they rely on springs not gunpowder and are rewindable, to answer those questions. plz review I need to know if ppl like it.


	4. assassins training

Chapter 4

"Eoi, this was not how it was meant to go, but I had no choice" he turned to one of his guards, who stood fractionally taller "send word to the master, forget most of the details, particularly about the last part" the guard did a strange bow with this thumb and forefinger just above the bottom of his ribs, he then walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Nasuada trying to draw he sword as the envoy advanced on her.

"My…apologies" he didn't sound very sorry "for being forced to…hurt Arya, but I had no choice, to the assassin's my life is worth far more than hers. Though I do believe she will make a full recovery, judging from the way he healed her" Nasuada was still very scared but just about managed to nod "thank you" turning to his guards he began to outline orders "BlackVoid team I want this place fairly innocent, DarkStar team, shadow Nasuada, but make it gentle everyone else with me" they all snapped to attention before 4 assassin's detached and began their orders.

as he walked out of the room he smiled slightly, but only to himself, he now had some good information on both eragon and Arya but what he really needed was a battle, something eragon would fight in, and hopefully none had noticed the sword he had strapped to his back, but he couldn't be sure, by this time he had reached the massive gate that seperated the keep from the rest of the city, it was open as normal, not exactly good practise but he couldn't change that, he then had a good look around Feinster and he spotted the training ground. the envoy turned slowly, relishing the, hopeful, adrenaline rush that was to come.

Arya POV

she woke with a start images of the envoy still fresh in her head, but as she turned around she realised she was in her room, then she spotted the tray of food and what she suspected was fealnirv she got up quickly and stumbled over to the tray, her side still stung from when he had stabbed it, but she reached it and picked up a water biscuit before looking out of the window and wondering where eragon was, she needed to thank him for saving her.

envoy POV

they all looked at the assassin with a hint of fear but he ignored them, turning around to one of his guards he motioned quickly and the guard nodded and marched in front of him, then allowed his knifes to snap into position, while he had been doing that the envoy had been drawing his own beautifully carved black one handed sword, made almost like a riders sword but used a slightly more common metal, it didn't have the usual jewel in the pommel but actually had a short dagger at the end. he twirled it in one hand, testing the weight before nodding, the guard charged forward then slashing with his right dagger and leaping over NightRise, NightRise hand't been still for that period of time but had blocked the first dagger and did a few forward rolls then used the sword as a counterbalance to leap about 8 feet on the air, the guard had also leapt in the air and the two exchanged a few blows before hitting the floor and rolling away then turning around, by then people had gathered around the pair, many compared the fighting style to that of the elves or eragon, but not quite as fast. to the two fighters this didn't matter all they were intent upon doing was winning, in any way possible the blows came faster and faster then the envoy leapt away and the small dagger came out of the sword he held them both with practised ease then the fight kicked of again then the envoy swept the daggers away with almost inhuman strength and the dagger was pushed to his neck, the sword was still pinning the daggers down and he could feel the mans ragged breath and fast heartbeat, then the guard let his arms go limp and he raised his head in a show of defeat, the envoy got off him and easily picked him up. the crowd was stunned into silence, here were two humans fighting like they were elves, the only difference was that elves had the stamina to keep it up. as the envoy looked around he spotted a messenger heading for the war drums, probably to sound the alarm, waving his hand the assassins formed up and they left the training ground, leaving a stunned and silent training ground full of people.

AN soz to just end it but i just couldn't finish it, next time I'm jumping to just before the battle. plz review


	5. the battle

Assassins bond chapter 5

'holy shit, a talking pig'

the assassins were situated on a small bluff to the left of the main force of the Varden and just behind the cavalry, opposite them was the empires army, fairly small, some 2000 soldiers strong with no siege weapons but behind was thorn and murtagh they were currently on the ground and so you could only see thorn's massive red bulk but it was a safe bet that galbatorix wouldn't send on of his dragons without his rider. The envoy could also see Eragon and Saphira both in full armour preparing to take off, when they did the Varden charged forward while the empire soldiers just stood there, then about 200 yards from the empire soldiers the Varden's soldiers just simply fell their screams of agony being heard by everyone, the ones behind them tripped up and some fell on the embedded spikes that the first soldiers had stood on. Some however the Varden had made it over the trap and thorn had taken off so the main force of the empire began their attack. The assassins however didn't even bother helping them even as the empire broke through the Varden's left flank they did react when they saw the familiar cloud of dust that indicated the approach of cavalry, based on current situation and the Varden's lack of control of the surrounding countryside in any great number it was likely that these were empire soldiers that had come to exploit the Varden's glaring lack of anti-cavalry or indeed any type of soldiers defending the flanks, apparently the tacticians of the Varden hadn't heard of a wonderful new thing, its called a brain and with it you can have logical analysis and reason both of which pointed to the need for defence of the flanks. So faced with around 200 cavalry of various types, war horses, light horses and archer cavalry were 13 assassins. It wasn't looking rosy.

"draw weapon 16" they all nodded and twisted their hands, little balls of glass popped into their hands. These little balls were actually two balls of glass inside one another and in the middle a highly concentrated acid useful for fighting people who were by some miracle faster and more agile than an assassin. However they would work equally, if not better, in this situation, which is not really comparative beyond the fact there is and assassin, a target and little balls of acid. They all then settled in to wait. The cavalry was about half a mile away and no one in the Varden's ranks even bothered to glance at either flank, something that if the assassins wanted continual employment he would have to fix.

When the cavalry was about 20 yards away he nodded and they dropped the little balls of acid, which hit the men and horses breaking and releasing the acid, this caused the horses to buck in terror and the men to scream, which in turn frightened the other men who were behind them. Then, when the first wave of cavalry had been dispatched the assassins prepared their normal weapons and got ready to fall on the men, when they were waiting they moved as many of the bodies as possible, so when the heavy cavalry charged forward they had no inkling of what was to come.

The Varden were doing rather well by all accounts both riders had stayed on the ground to conserve energy and neither dragon would want to fight without their riders for magical protection. The right flank was being overwhelmed an wouldn't take much more for them to control it, the left flank however was being undermined and nothing short of a miracle would keep it from routing entirely.

The cavalry were just about underneath them, the envoy nodded and they all simply fell on the men, the men for their part were completely unaware of what was going on until it was to late, they all collapsed and were quickly killed, the assassins then jumped to the next and so forth making short work of the men and letting the horses run free, with the cavalry dealt with they all cast a glance at the ongoing battle. After a few seconds the envoy snapped his fingers, the other assassins stood to attention and formed into a small square he pointed at the battle and they nodded before setting off to help the collapsed left flank. The envoy then turned his attention to the riders who had both taken flight and were currently shouting at each other, he sighed and began to walk towards the pair, when Saphira smashed into thorn who struggled to counter balance the sudden weight on his left side and started tumbling helplessly downwards, his rider pulled out something and waved it over the dragons wing which began to heal, he then righted himself and pulled up, the two dragons then continued to fight until both, by some sort of agreement flew to a small plateau which both settled on and the riders leapt down and began healing the various gashes on their dragons, by this time the envoy was running but trying to avoid drawing attention to him doing so. Finally he made it to a little dip just before the plateau he ducked into it and got up just enough to see what was happening, unfortunately they had gotten closer and were now talking, which meant that he couldn't hear what was going on, but from the expressions, finally murtagh got angry and jumped at Eragon who brought his sword up to deflect the blow, the dragons were circling and hissing at each other, finally Saphira rocketed into the air and thorn followed, by this time Eragon was tiring from the continued battering from murtagh, so the envoy drew out his one handed black sword, finally Eragon was on his knees with murtagh pointing his blood red sword at his neck. That was when the envoy decided to make his move, jumping over the lip of the plateau and firing hiss dagger and snapping his hand which rewound the dagger, this combined with a small jump had the assassin moving towards murtagh at high speed, he then flipped backwards pulling the dagger out of the ground and kicking murtagh, who had no idea what to do. He stumbled a bit while the envoy spun sideways and landing rather like a cat. By this time murtagh had got his balance back and waved his hand and said

"brisingr" a fire ball erupted from his hand and screamed towards the assassin who just stood there until the last second when he raised his hand and the dagger slipped into it and deflected the fire ball, which spun out shedding layers of fire until it disappeared, by this time murtagh had thrown himself forward, hoping to catch the assassin off guard, unfortunately for murtagh this was what the assassin had counted on and when he raised his sword for the killing blow the assassin shot one of his daggers into Murtagh's armpit it lodged itself in his armpit leaving Murtagh's right arm completely paralysed from both the pain and the severing of most of the neurone connectors, the assassin then ducked out of the way of the falling sword and tore of Murtagh's helm, he allowed murtagh a chance to look at the dagger before plunging it into his eye, murtagh screamed and Eragon, who had gotten up, gasped from the pain the assassin had inflicted, then they all heard a roar coming from somewhere above them, as thorn dived to attack the assassin, who then pulled off the neck guard forced murtagh to his knees and forced the dagger against his neck

"come any closer and you can say bye-bye to murtagh" thorn stopped and growled loudly. Unfortunately for everyone murtagh had got past the pain that was clouding his mind and while he couldn't speak had to think the magic and sent the assassin flying backwards, thorn dived froward and they exchanged words before murtagh got back on thorn and took off, Saphira didn't bother to chase them but settled down while Eragon set about healing her, when she had been healed he went and found the assassin,who was just in the lip of the plateau, he wasn't particularly harmed but his armour was dented from the fight and magic, so Eragon picked him up and put him on Saphira and then got on, when this had happened they took off.

2 days later

the assassin still hadn't woken up but his guards continued to guard his bed and none except healers and Eragon could come near him. And while they would usually wait for the envoy as he had played such and important part the rest of the main figures had to hold the debriefing.

One thing that assassins learnt to do was rest and wait, be patient and so on, all were important before, during and after and operation. To create the plan, make the plan a success and to analyse how successful the plan was and what could be learned from it. Currently the envoy was analysing Eragon's combat performance, it wasn't half as good as what he could do if you listened to the rumours, like tearing apart a dragon head as one rumour went, but the real problem wasn't his strength, rather his own morality, he had heard the gasp from Eragon when he destroyed one of Murtagh's eyes, which is standard practise for him but Eragon obviously wasn't into what he did, certainly he couldn't train him to be an assassin, his oath interfered with that, but there was nothing stopping him from training him by himself. His men were loyal to him and wouldn't tell the guild master. And what the guild master didn't know couldn't hurt the guild master.

The envoy gasped as he returned from the dream state he held himself in, the other assassins scattered into the agreed hiding places as he got up and put on his armour feeling the dents and gashes in it. Then he got his sword and strapped it to his back and walked out of the room, the others followed in the shadows, when they reached the main door to the meeting room the night hawks let him in without a word, they had heard of the legendary ability of the assassins as well as what had happened to the previous nighthawks. The doors opened and everyone that was around the table turned to look a the envoy, who sat down without a word in-between Eragon and Jormunder,

"I think that concludes this debriefing, unless the envoy has anything to add" Nasuada spoke with wariness and the others never took their eyes off him

"yes, I have two points, first; who creates the strategies for the battles" he growled this and everyone looked at each other nervously before Jormunder and 2 other people raised their hands

"Eoi, you...you buffoon's, you imbecilic morons, what on earth were you thinking when you decided that it was a smart idea to leave you're flanks wide open?" none of them dared even breath, they remained like this for a few seconds before he regained his composure and continued

"and second, I would like to train Eragon to be an assassin" everyone gasped and even the assassins positioned around the room leaned in slightly, Eragon looked as if he was about to faint

"having reviewed what he did during his duel with murtagh I believe that the best way for him to improve your combat performance is to be trained as an assassin" they all looked at each other before Nasuada stepped forward and offered her hand. The envoy took her hand in the same death grip he did before.

"lets just hope you don't live to regret it"


	6. sorry

just a quick update for all current stories

as of the 10/11/10 openoffice stopped working as did all other text document edtors except wordpad.

as such, all new chapters have basically been lost, so i'm starting over on all of them

this message will be taken down when I have rewritten the new chapters

sorry 


End file.
